


Who Can It Be Now?

by 1JettaPug



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Established Relationship, He Needs To Relax, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Seduction, Slash, Some Humor, Wally Has Had A Very Long Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: With an arm propped up against the door-frame and a seductive, charming smile set on his face, Digger Harkness gave him a very gentle, "G'day, turtledove~"





	Who Can It Be Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mainstream__Hipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream__Hipster/gifts).



> Thank you to Mainstream__Hipster for inspiring me to write this piece! :)

Today, it seemed, was the day the world decided it was out to get Wally. He just knew it.

His feet hurt from all the running around he was forced to do today. His car broke down, it was raining and his hair and clothes were soaked by the time he managed to get to work. Of course, he was fifteen minutes late, and he got chewed out by his captain.

Captain Cold and Heat Wave decided they just had to rob two banks at the same time, making Wally have to leave work. He actually wanted to get actual work done today, too. It seemed the universe had other plans for him, however.

Then the Trickster had lined the sidewalks of Central City with his special concoction of ultra-sticky-bubblegum. That took _hours_ to get off the streets, and he didn't even managed to capture the Trickster!

After that, Weather Wizard robbed a jewelry store and caused thousands of dollars in property damage. Wally didn't even manage to show up for that one! He was too busy trying to defuse a bomb on the other side of the world.

He'd had a long day...

 _"I'm gonna take a well-deserved night off,"_ he thought to himself as he walked down the hall to his apartment. Maybe he'd start it off by sitting down and fixing some of that leftover lasagna he had in the fridge. Yeah, that sounded great. He smiled, maybe- for the first time in over a week- he would actually get the chance to call and talk to his boyfrien-

"Dammit!!!" Wally cursed as he just walked right into his door. Damn, just how tired was he right now? Ugh...

He actually managed to get into his apartment and get to his bedroom without any other little mishaps. He sat down on the edge of his bed and threw off his socks and shoes, his pants and his jacket. He leaned back, just letting his body relax for the first time all day. His hands drifted down his plain white t-shirt and reached for his phone. He punched his passcode into it and went to his favorite contacts.

'Who Can It Be Now?' started going off right outside his door, and Wally quickly shot up from his bed and ran to the door.

Much to Wally's surprise, he found a very familiar face on the other side of his door. With an arm propped up against the door-frame and a seductive, charming smile set on his face, Digger Harkness gave him a very gentle, "G'day, turtledove~"

Wally gaped at him like a ninny.

"Ya gonna invite me in, luv?" he asked, leaning closer to him.

Wally stood back to allow him to enter, still at a loss for words.

The Rouge shrugged off his dark jacket and took off his hat, hanging them up on the rack next to the door. "Thought ya might like some company this evenin'." he told him.

"I thought you were out of town still," Wally said, finally finding his words. "Y'know, doing Squad stuff?"

Digger's face almost fell. "Ehh, did my time, 'n got the hell outta there. Waller can only keep me on a leash for so long." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"You said you would call when you got out." Wally frowned, wrapping his arms around Digger's waist from the back.

"Thought I'd surprise ya, luv." Digger turned around and proceeded to shove their much needed talk under the rug. His smile and bravado were back, and Wally couldn't help but get caught up in them. They could talk about Squad stuff and missions later, he decided.

"Mmph, well this is a very _fine_ surprise..." Wally murmured as he began to undo the buttons on Digger's shirt. "But you should've shown up topless. You have a fine build," he praised him.

"Ain't I the one who's supposed to be seducing ya?" Boomer purred, sliding his hands beneath his t-shirt.

"Weapons and rings off first, George..." Wally whispered, leaning right into his boyfriend's touch.

"Roight, roight," he muttered, pulling Wally's ring off and emptying his pockets of boomerangs. He set them on the coffee table and left his shirt there to keep them company. "So where were we?"

"This way," Wally sped onto the bed and laid down on it. He propped himself up with his arms and waited patiently for Digger to make his way over to him. Boomer leaned close and his musky cologne enveloped Wally. He ran his tongue up the side of his neck, and the speedster pulled him close to him and pressed his mouth to his.

Digger's teeth bite down playfully against his lower lip, and Wally parted in surprise. Before it could close, his pink tongue slipped within and started to wrestle with his. The speedster squeaked before he could help it. His muffled, deep laughter hummed through him, and Wally grasped him tighter and tried to follow his lead.

Boomer pushed him, and Wally pulled him. The heat of his flesh beneath Digger's toned body seared him, and the smell of him clouded his mind. His hands molded the nice curve Digger's hips had and glided up towards his chest.

"I missed this," Wally gasped, sinking beneath him into the mattress.

"Same, turtledove," Boomer crooned softly. He pressed his lips against Wally's throat, making his boyfriend groan deeply.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

_"Hey, Boomerang?"_

Wally froze. That sounded like Captain Cold's voice...

_"Your plan to distract the Flash must be going great! We haven't seen him, and we've gone through about two jewelry stores."_

Wally's eyes narrowed in Digger's direction, and Digger coughed awkwardly into his fist.

_"Well however you're distracting him, keep it up!"_

...

"...Seems as if I forgot me communicator was on me person still." Boomer tried to laugh, but he fell silent when Wally's eyes seemed to glare into his soul.

"Digger,"

"Yes, luv?"

"Tell them they have one minute before the entire Justice League shows up to thwart them."

"Yes, luv."

"And we're going to sit down and have a _long_ talk about this."

"Yes, luv."


End file.
